Sensei
by suger-snake
Summary: Kakashi is thinking about his sensei and cant get to sleep so he finds beter things to do or, dose it find him resently fixed


Kakashi lay back on his bed and sighed. For some reason he kept thinking of his former sensei. Arashi's face popped in and out of his head. It was somewhat late and he could not sleep. He reached up and felt his face; it was hot and flushed.

" Y...Yon…daime..." his face twitched and he hung his head. He sat up and his eyes scanned over his body, coming to the point between his legs. He hadn't noticed it before, but he was getting hard. One of his hands moved down and touched it. His face flashed in Kakashi's mind and he gasped his name "A-ara..." he bit his tongue so he couldn't say his sensei's name.

" What... why am... Yondaime-sama..."

He bit his lip again. Kakashi pulled off the blanket that was over his legs and moved his hand upward again, resting it on his hard cock. He began to rub himself slowly. His hips bucked up and he pulled his hand away quickly. He was completely confused as to why he was getting hard thinking of Arashi, as well as to why it made him blush a lot. Kakashi liked his sensei but never really thought of him more then an extremely good friend. He lowered his head and pushed his hand into his pants, while using the other on to undo the drawstring. Pulling them down with his thumb, he looked at himself. His cock had sprung out to stand proud.

Kakashi blushed again. He reached down and pulled his mask away. His breathing was starting to become labored, his mouth was getting dry and without the mask was now free to hang open. He wrapped his slender fingers around himself, massaging the tip of his cock with his thumb. He moaned, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh that wavered a bit. His body shivered and his thumb rubbed playfully over his cock, spreading pre-cum over the head. The friction made him sit back and moan. He breathed in and out slowly but knew he wouldn't last for long. Before another minute had passed he was panting loudly and calling his sensei's name in hot passion. Kakashi was hunched over on his bed, the sheets getting shoved out of the way with his feet on to the floor. His body moved up and down with his breathing. If you weren't in the room to begin with you would have thought he had woken up from a bad dream. Kakashis face was burnt red from blush, his body shaking from pleasure. His moans were very loud and laced with complete lust.

"A-arashi...sensei..."

He began to rub the pad of his thumb over the tip of his cock again his fingers moving up and down. He hunched his back and moaned loudly, his eyes clamped shut and his mouth hanging open. Kakashi's breath heaved in and out, the hair that hung in his face was blown out of his eyes every time he let out a breath. His cock dripped with pre-cum, it flowed down onto his fingers, wetting them; making it easier to move his hand over the hardened flesh of his cock.

Kakashi imagined it was Arashi touching him, not himself.

In his mind, _Arashi's hands ran lightly over the skin of his chest, causing Kakashi to gasp and become harder. His hands went up and pinched one of Kakashi's nipples, making it hard before leaning down to suck on it_.

Kakashi's hand was on his chest, pinching his nipple and imagining it was his sensei's work. He made himself believe that these were Arashi-sensei's tender licks, bites, and sucks on his hardened nubs. Kakashi's head fell back as he gripped himself harder, pumping faster while low moans escaping his mouth. A bit of drool started its trail down his lips and chin.

_Yondaime had his hand on Kakashi's cock and was playing with it; stroking it in his hand while leaning up to kiss his student._

Kakashi open and closed his mouth every once in a while, holding a breath before letting it out in harsh gasps. He thrust up into his hand pumping faster then ever. His hand was getting tired but he didn't care; he wanted release so bad.

_Arashi moaned and shoved two fingers into Kakashi, smirking a bit and pulling his legs apart._

Kakashi opened his eyes, stopping his movements and looking down at himself. His hand was covered in wet pre-cum. He lifted it up and licked the tip of his fingers lightly, his cock twitched at the taste and his removed the soaked fingers spreading his legs apart he pushed them in to the tight ring of flesh. He thrust his fingers in and out of himself, the pleasurable sensation making his body tense up. It hurt but not a lot. Kakashi's fingers curled up inside of himself and he reached for that spot. Slipping them in farther, he touched the hot ball of flesh inside of him. His body froze and his gasped. His eyes flung open and he moaned.

"Ah... Yondaime...!" he cried it out loud.

_His sensei hovered over him pushing him self in and out of the tight space. Both of the men's breathing was hot and in rhythm with Arashi's thrusts. Kakashi's hands reached up and fisted his hands in Yondaime's hair. Arashi leaned down and kissed Kakashi before wrapping his fingers around the man's cock._

Kakashi's hand was on his cock, pulling and tugging at it with the rhythm of his thrusting fingers. Every time he hit his prostate it made his cock twitch in his hand and his breathing halt for a second. Kakashi's head tilted back and he moaned loudly before crying out,

"A...ara...shi... I'm... I'm going to... c-cum!"

He yelled out and thrust up into his hand, his fingers curling up once more hitting his prostate. _'Cum for me, Kakashi.'_ His teacher's voice echoed in his head as he came hard into his hand. The cum splattered all over his chest, hand dripping everywhere. He fell back, dizzy, on to his soft pillows; panting lightly. He removed his fingers before closing his legs and curling up into a ball of sweaty flesh. His chest moved up and down slower now, his breath and heartbeat finally going back to normal. Kakashi's hands gripped the sweat-soaked sheets. He sighed and closed his eyes, Arashi's face flashing in his brain. He turned over and lay on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Thank you, sensei." he said and sat up on his bed. Slipping his feet into a pair of slippers, he walked into the bathroom to clean up. He turned on the shower and stepped in (after removing his shoes and cum covered clothing), letting the hot water run over his body. He sighed and closed his eyes. When his eyes opened he looked at the mirror in his bathroom shower. Arashi's face appeared in it instead of his own and he smiled, resting his head against the reflection in his mirror.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys like it. I have never done a solo fic before so this is a first.


End file.
